Rain
by An Unknown Foreign Beauty
Summary: He decided to explore the world & she decided to move on. But when they listen to their hearts decisions can be changed.But if it was a dream & everything is changed suddenly & many crazy things begains to happen. An alternate ending of Pocahontas.Pls RR.
1. Chapter 1

The sky was covered with black cloud. There was no one except one lonely man standing at the port of London. His beautiful blue eyes were fixed upon the dark horizon.

He dreamt of exploring the world with his own ship from childhood. He had gotten the chance at last. But now it was nothing but a meaningless illusion without heart. Her refusal tore his heart into many pieces. His dreams were lost. He abandoned his plan & gave up the long cherished dream. He had a faint hope to get her back deep inside his heart. He knew she had decided to move on but he ran to the port to tell her about his change in the plan. He wanted to confess his foolishness. But he found the last ship to Virginia was gone with her & her new love Rolfe. His last hope was gone. He saw the ship disappearing out of the sight.

Suddenly it started raining. The chill penetrated his body & he shivered a little.

'John Smith' a voice called in a familiar tone.

'Hallucination' he thought.

'John' the voice called again.

He turned to find a hooded figure behind him.

'Who are you?' he asked the stranger. 'Show your face.'

Silence.

Plunk! Plunk! Only the sound of the rain could be heard.

The hooded figure shivered a little. The hood fell on the ground revealing a woman with tearful eyes.

**Hi, Its an alternative ending of Pocahontas. Review for next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

He couldn't believe his eyes. 'Pocahontas, You! 'he whispered.

The rain was washing away her tears.

She smiled sadly 'When I looked inside my heart I could see you, only you & no one else. I was blind & now I can see. Now I know where I really belong.'

A long silence.

He smiled 'I thought you are gone with Rolfe.'

The raindrops made a small flow & began to run towards the river.

Silence.

'I thought you were travelling around the world.' she smiled though her tears.

It was still raining. The distance between them reduced a little. Both of them looked into each others eyes for a moment.

'But why you changed your mind?' both of them spoke together.

They were very close to feel each others breaths.

Silence for a while.

The cold air penetrated their bodies & they shivered a little.

'Sometimes decisions can be changed.' Both of them smiled.

Their lips met in a long awaiting passionate kiss. They kissed feverishly like two guilty lovers who had never kissed before.

By this time it stopped raining.

But a question hung in their minds 'What if it was only a dream?'

**REVIEW for UPDATES.**

**I can't update for a while. I'll be back after 11 November.**

**Wait...  
**


	3. Chapter 3

The ship was ready to leave towards Virginia. People were excited about their new life in the new world.

On the deck two hooded figure were standing. They were none except Pocahontas & John Smith. They had married very secretly because Rolfe, the royal advisor was searching for his runaway bride.

The ship began to move. Pocahontas stood beside her husband.

'Are you happy with me?' John kissed her forehead.

Pocahontas felt a drop of tears on her cheek. It was her dream to be with him forever.

'Yes & always.' She kissed him back.

But her smile disappeared when she looked at the horizon. She could see the thick black cloud was coming.

'A storm is coming.' She whispered 'Something bad is going to be happened.'

John followed her eyes 'Yes, but don't worry. I know very well how to handle a ship in the storm.' He tried to smile. Pocahontas knew he was right but something inside her was telling that it was a bad omen.

At last the storm came that night. The ship was broken into pieces. Pocahontas help John tightly, too afraid of loosing him. They found a piece of wood & tried to keep their heads above water. They were swimming but the icy sea water was about to frieze them.

Suddenly a mighty storm came & engulfed them. When Pocahontas rose above water she found that John wasn't by her side.

'John, John' she shouted. But no one answered. She kept shouting but at last she was exhausted. She was fainted. But someone noticed her.

'It's her' one of them said.

'Yes, the runaway bride.' Another spoke.

Then they pulled her into the ship from water.

**Please, REVIEW for updates because the twist is coming in the next chapter.**

**'Can you forgive me' is updated, read & review that one too.**


	4. Chapter 4

Pocahontas POV

I woke up in a cosy bed. Suddenly the memory of the storm came into my mind.

'John, where are you?' I cried.

'I'm here.' A voice said beside me. But the voice was so different that made me to open my eyes. I saw John Rolfe was sitting beside me.

'Where is John Smith?' I sat up on my bed.

He widened his eyes 'He is travelling around the world. Pocahontas, we were going back to Virginia but a violent storm hit & you are lying here unconscious for about a week.'

'Liar' I cried more loudly 'Please tell me what really happened to John?' I broke into tears 'We were just married & was going to Virginia to spend our honeymoon.'

'What are you saying love?' Rolfe became surprised ' You are going to marry me. But before all the preparations were made you became ill.'

My head was spinning. What were they saying? I ran away from alter when I was about to marry Rolfe. Suddenly Mrs. Jerkins entered into the room.

'Oh dear, you are awake.' She seemed relived.

'Where is John Smith?' I asked her.

She seemed embarrassed. 'I really don't know.' She replied quickly.

I was married to John Smith but Rolfe said that I was going to marry him! What a puzzle!.

'What's happening here?' I asked her again 'Why Rolfe is lying with me?'

'Dear, he is saying the truth.' Mrs Jerkins replied without looking at me 'May be you were dreaming.'

Had they gone mad or me? The marriage, the most wonderful event of my life was just a dream!

'I'm not dreaming.' I said in a determined voice at last 'I can prove that. I've the wedding ring.'

But when I looked at my finger where the wedding ring was, I found nothing. But I always had that since my marriage with John. But it was gone.

'See' Rolfe looked into my eyes 'It was a dream.'

I couldn't prove anything. I was feeling very tired. At last I gave up.

**Hah! The drama has just begun! **

**Please REVIEW for update.**


	5. Chapter 5

Pocahontas POV

Everything was just like a puzzle which I couldn't solve yet. Yesterday I was married to John Smith and today it was only a dream. At first I couldn't believe that nonsense but Mrs Jerkins explained that after the accident I was so mentally traumatised that doctor gave me a drug to have a beautiful dream. Everything was explained so clearly that I began to doubting myself. But I couldn't explain that why should I had the strange dream about Smith not Rolfe with whom I was about to be married. Sometimes I wondered that that dream might be true but without the wedding ring I couldn't prove anything.

The next day Rolfe came to say ' Pocahontas, love, we were about to start a new life but the accident delayed that. Now I want to marry you.'

I was listening to his words silently & then another scene came into my mind- two hooded person were uttering the holy verses in the church very secretly. Then one of them removed the hood- John Smith, my love. He removed my veil & cupped my face in his palm. I could see the deepest love shining in his eyes. He kissed me. The audiences – Thomas & Ben were clapping happily. I threw my arms around him to kiss him back.

My thoughts were broken by Rolfe's voice 'Pocahontas will you marry me?'

I didn't hear his words attentively, so I said yes absentmindedly. At that very moment he slid the engagement ring in my finger & kissed me passionately 'Thanks.' He smiled. I knew I should be pleased but instead of being pleased I felt very uncomfortable. I moved away my head from him & said 'Please don't do this.' I pushed him away.

He seemed hurt 'You are changed since the accident.' He murmured. 'May be you'll recover soon from that trauma.'

I was happy that from that day he never tried to kiss me again. But each & every time his company made me to feel very irritated. I just liked to sit alone thinking about my strange dream about John Smith.

Two days later Rolfe asked me to join the wedding plan. He was bubbling happily about the plan & invitations but I never paid any attention to them. I just kept thing about the wedding nigh with John Smith- his passionate kisses, his touch on my body. Still I wondered how the dream could be so real that I even feel that.

'Pocahontas, are you listening?' Rolfe broke my thoughts.

'Yes, ' I nodded 'I like the plans.'

'Tomorrow we'll go for the wedding shopping.' He smiled kissing my forehead.

'Well, that a good idea.' I replied in a cold voice moving myself away from him.

So the next day we went for the shopping. I was walking along the roads of London with Rolfe. Suddenly I noticed a figure at the opposite side of the road. He had the same blonde hair & face just like my John Smith.

'There he is, my husband.' I cried trying to run towards him. But I stopped by Rolfe's tight grip to my arms.

'What are you doing?' he shook my shoulders.

I looked at the place again where John was standing. But I couldn't see anyone there.

'But he was there a moment ago.' I broke into tears suddenly.

'No one was there.' Rolfe began to walk with my arms into his tight grip. 'You were just hallucinating.'

**Well really a puzzle ha!**

**REVIEW to solve it. I like to know what you think about it.**

**Sorry for little late. I'm actually buried under a huge amount of stories- 5 in '' & 2 in '' I've to update all of them & I've to update everyday one by one. **

**Update for 'Can you forgive me' will really come very soon most probably tomorrow or 2/3 days later. I hope you're still reading that story too.**

**I'm requesting you to have a look in my stories in '.com'. You can directly enter there through the' Homepage' in my profile here ( My profile in that site). They are not fan fictions but some of my original writings. I'll be glad if you review them too.**


	6. Chapter 6

John Smith POV-

I woke up in a shabby room. Through my blurry vision I could see a red headed face was hovering over me. I tried to focus. At last my vision became clear.

'Thank God, you're alive!' the redheaded man said. His voice sounded familiar. 'Thomas!' I whispered 'What happened to me?' he gave me a concerned look as I tried to sit up. My whole body was aching very badly. 'You're shipwrecked on your way to the new world. A ship found you. You're out for about two weeks.'

Two weeks! I rubbed my aching head. Slowly the memories of the horrible storm came to my mind. The ship was broken & I could remember Pocahontas was slipping away from my grip. A fear crossed my mind. 'Where is Pocahontas?' I quickly tried to get down from the bed. But Thomas pushed me down 'Oh, don't overwork yourself, my friend.' 'But what happened to her?' I struggled in his grip & shook my head impatiently 'Tell me.'

Thomas remained silent for a while then he gave me a grim look 'The rescuers found you alone. They also rescued other survivors but she wasn't among them.'

'What!' I couldn't believe his words but I couldn't prepare myself for the worst news.

After a week when I was allowed to get up from the bed, I decided to search for her. I saw the dead bodies of that violent night but she wasn't among them. I talked with the survivors & the rescuers but they could give me any clue. 'May be she is drowned.' One of them said. 'May be the sharks ate her body.' Another spoke. I couldn't take anymore. I covered my ears with my hands & ran away from them. At last the worst fear began to take over my thoughts. But still I couldn't believe that.

I became more & more depressed. I locked myself in the room all day recalling our wonderful days together. I could still feel her face, her touch. Even her memories were so alive. Then I couldn't take anymore. I broke into tears. I continued to cry until the sleep took me to her peaceful silence.

Seeing my condition one day Thomas said 'May me she is rescued by someone else. We can search her in London.'

At last we went to London with great hope. But no one could give any hint of her. At last one person said he found a female body two weeks ago in a white gown. I eagerly asked for the description. But he couldn't tell her features as the body was highly decomposed but he told about her dress. To y worst fear the dress was just like my Pocahontas on that horrible night. 'I found this in her finger.' The man said. He placed a golden ring in my palm. To my horror I found that was our wedding ring.

'No, she can't be dead.' I murmured. Then I passed out in Thomas's arms.

**Please REVIEW.**


	7. Chapter 7

John Smith POV-

When I recovered from the shock, I found Thomas was watching me with much concern in his eyes. But his eyes were too sad. "I'm sorry, John.' He whispered "Let's go.' I didn't say anything but silently began to follow him. My heart was broken into many pieces. My dreams were gone. I didn't know how I could bear my life. My world seemed dark. I felt the cold touch of the ring in my hand. I slowly raised my hand to my eye level to see the ring. It was her only memory to me. My eyes were blurred with tears. 'John,' Thomas placed his hand on my shoulder as I stopped in my pace. There was something unusual about the ring. In my ring there was a tiny anchor was engraved inside it bearing our initials but it was missing here. I looked again carefully but I was right. I turned to find the man who gave me the ring but he was gone. 'What happened, John?' Thomas moved closer. He was wearing a puzzled look in his eyes too. 'Thomas, I believe she is alive.' I whispered. 'What?' Thomas gave me a disbelieving look.

But I freed myself from his grip & began to walk along the London streets. I knew she was alive & I was going to find her. Then suddenly a familiar figure caught my eyes. A woman with slender body & copper skin was clinging to Rolfe's arms. They were buying something from the shop. Who was she? I narrowed my eyes to get a clear view. When she walked out of the shop my heart skipped a beat. She was no one but my Pocahontas. Then she was alive! But what was she doing here?

'Pocahontas.' I called her. My feet were ready to rush near her. She turned her beautiful face to see me. Our eyes met for a moment. But it seemed she couldn't recognize me. 'Pocahontas!' I stopped by a hand on my shoulder. I turned to find Thomas. 'You're right, John.' He gave me a supporting look. 'Let's stop her.' I said. But when I turned again to find her again, she was gone.

'What is he doing with Rolfe?' I asked Thomas. 'I heard a rumor that she is going to marry Rolfe after you said that she is alive.' Thomas frowned. 'But this is impossible.' I nodded.

We couldn't find any answer. But I didn't know that another surprise was waiting for me. The next day while we were having our breakfast a mail man came with a letter for me. 'May be this is from her.' I smiled. Thomas said nothing but grinned. I was dying to read the letter. I tore it open & I never expected the thing which was waiting for me inside.

It was a divorce letter from Pocahontas. She divorced me so that she could marry Rolfe. 'It is weird.' I wondered. 'Yes, Pocahontas left Rolfe just because she loved you. But now she divorced you!'Thomas nodded his head impatiently 'It's impossible'.

I just couldn't believe the words those were written in that letter. Something wasn't right. Suddenly I stood up from my chair 'I need to talk with her to hear these words from her own lips.

**Thanks to all my reviewers.**

**I know this chapter is just awful but still Please REVIEW to get update.**


	8. Chapter 8

Pocahontas POV-

The cool midnight air blew on my face & I shivered a little. I wrapped my arms around me to warm myself. Then I felt a arm encircled my waist slowly. I tilted my head to look at my companion. But he was not the man of my dream although they shared the same names. 'John,' I whispered to my companion 'Why are you in rush about marrying me?'

The red headed John smiled & lowered his head to kiss my hair. But I felt nothing at his touch. Instead I felt something impure had touched me. I cringed at his touch. 'I don't want to lose you again.' He whispered in my ear. Then he pulled my head in a kiss. I wanted to protest him but I couldn't. I let him kiss me but inside a pang of guilt stabbed my heart. I felt like betraying him, my john.

Only a day left before the marriage but still I was consumed with my dream. The house was heavily guarded to avoid any unpleasant situations. But I was thinking nothing. I was interested in nothing except my dream. How could be a dream so real? But somehow I knew I could never return John's feeling fully.

Rolfe was watching me. He knew I wasn't hearing any of his words. He shook my shoulders gently 'Pocahontas, are you okay?' I came back to reality to find myself back into the old English garden with John Rolfe. 'I need some time alone.' I smiled wryly. 'Alright.' He looked disappointed but left me alone. 'Take care.' He kissed my hand.

I remained standing in the dark. The night air was blowing on my face. I closed my eyes tried to listen to the wind. 'What should I do, mother?' I whispered.

Then a pair of warm arms wrapped me from behind. The touch was so familiar that made me feel relaxed. Suddenly I felt myself back into my old self. I was at home. "John!' I whispered.

I was too afraid of open my eyes. I was afraid that it was a dream again. I felt his lips touching mine & caressed me gently. I knew it was him. I could feel his warm breath tricking my skin. I could hear his soft whisper 'Pocahontas, look at me.' But I didn't dare to look at him. I knew he would be gone if I open my eyes again. 'No, you're a dream.' I whispered.

'No, I'm not.' I felt his hands cupping my chin & tilted my face towards him. I slowly opened my eyes to see his dazzling blue eyes set upon mine. 'John.' I collapsed in his arms. Tears were streaming down along my cheeks soaking his white shirt. 'They said you're a dream.'

'No, I' here to be with you.' He wiped away my tears & kissed my forehead again. I looked into his eyes to find a sign of confusion there 'And I got a divorce letter from you.'

'What!' my eyes widened 'I can never divorce you as long as I live.'

I saw the veil of worry clouding his eyes. 'Then,' he whispered 'Someone is conspiring against us.'

'But who?' I felt worried too. 'And the wedding will be held on tomorrow. I'll die if I would marry Rolfe.'

"Nothing will happen.' He kissed my lips again 'Give me only one night, I'll try to stop this marriage.'

I heart soared with hope. I knew he would do something. But what?

Someone was calling me from inside. We could hear a footstep advancing near us.

'I must go.' He gave me a peak of lips again & quickly disappeared into the dark.

I turned to find Rolfe calling me. 'I'm coming.' I followed him inside. But I was ecstatic inside. At least I knew I wasn't dreaming after all.

**REVIEW, please?**


	9. Chapter 9

John Smith POV-

I was wondering how I could stop this wedding. Pocahontas was my legal wife I knew. She knew that too. But we had no proof for our claim. Rolfe was the royal advisor. He had much power. I could see no way before me. Still I knew that I needed to save my wife.

I had no idea when I walked to the little home I shared with my best friend Thomas. But I was so confused. I was feeling very tired. I threw myself in a nearby chair & buried my face in my hands. A sigh ripped my throat.

I had no idea how long I sat like that. My thoughts were broken with a soft touch on my shoulder. I raised my head to find Tomas watching me with much concern in his face. 'Have you met Pocahontas?' he asked.

'Yes,' I nodded 'And she is going to marry Rolfe tomorrow morning.' I sighed. Thomas's grip tightened on my shoulder. His eyes widened 'How can she do that? I thought she loves you.

'Yes,' I sighed 'She still does. But she's in a trap.'

My words made Thomas's face turning darker. A deep frown appeared in his face. He quickly rushed inside & came out with two pieces of papers in his hands. He settled beside me & said 'Look John.'

I looked at the papers. One was the divorce letter that I received from Pocahontas this morning & another one the paper in which we signed our oath on the day of our wedding. And I thought I lost that paper.

'I found this one in you cloths when we rescued you from the shipwreck.' A huge grin appeared in Thomas's face.

But I wasn't listening to him much. My eyes caught at the signatures at the end of two letters. Both were the sign of Pocahontas. They were almost alike but there was something different about the one in the divorce letter.

'Thomas,' I whispered 'Look at this.' I handed him the papers. Thomas threw me a confused look & looked into the papers. Another deep frown crossed his forehead. 'John!' he exclaimed.

'Yes!' Now my voice was trembling with excitement 'The signature is fake. The divorce letter is invalid.'

'Yes, John!' Thomas's eyes were shining with excitement 'Now we can save her.'

And we hugged each other. But a moment later our celebration was interrupted with a knock at the door. We looked at each other's face. At last we decided to open the door.

On the other side a beautiful woman with fiery red hair was standing in the cold. She set her deep blue eyes upon me & whispered 'May I speak with John Smith?'

'Yes!' I replied. 'But who are you?' there was a query in my voice.

'I'm Rebecca Rolfe, John Rolfe's wife.' She replied in a cold voice & walked inside.

()()()

We sat by the fire & Rebecca began her story.

'John Rolfe married me three years ago. We loved each other so deeply that people envied us. But when he joined as the diplomat at the king's court, everything began to change. He began hankering after money leaving me alone in the home. After the birth of our first child I became sick. Doctor advised me to spend some days in the countryside. The fresh air will heal me. So he sent me to Scotland in a remote village. He returned to London saying he had some important works to do. From then I never got any news from him.' Her voice became thick with tears. Her small body began trembling in order to resist her tears. She took another deep breath & began 'Then I decided to return to London. And then I heard that he's going to marry another girl.'

At last she broke into tears. I scooted closer to her & patted her back softly 'Don't worry, sister. We'll stop the marriage. Pocahontas is my wife. As far as I know a man can't take another wife while his previous wife is alive or not divorced.'

She raised her beautiful face to look at me & whispered 'Tell me what I should do?'

And the red glow of the fire was dancing upon her face.

Pocahontas's POV-

'Look dear what a beautiful dress my Johnny got for you!' Mrs. Jerkins was admiring the elaborate white wedding dress. The long dress cascaded from my waist in many layers to kiss the ground. The white veil was trailing behind me. I looked at my reflection upon the mirror. It wasn't the same Pocahontas looking at me. The girl who loved a stranger was lost somewhere behind this elaborate gowns & jewelries. And I couldn't recognize myself.

The carriage had arrived to take the bride to the church. I tried to graceful while descending through the stairs. Many maids & servants were waiting to accompany the bride. Mrs. Jerkin's was beaming. But the bride was indifferent.

I looked around myself searching for a familiar face. He promised to be here today. He promised to save me from this trap.

But I couldn't see his handsome face or his dazzling blue eyes anywhere.

And the carriage stopped near the church.

I'd going to be married to Rolfe within a few moment.

But where was my rescuer, John Smith?

**Only one more to go for this story.**

**Until then Review, Please.**


	10. Chapter 10

The great chapel had never been decorated like this morning. The bushes of red roses had painted the grand yard into murderous red. The morning air was heavy with the sweet fragrance of the flowers. Carriages began to stop before the large elaborate gate. Lords dressed in elegant suites accompanied their ladies in elaborate gowns of different colors. Mr. Jerkins was about to cry in joy when she found her master John Rolfe getting down from his black carriage. 'Johnny, you look wonderful!' the old woman rushed near him. Rolfe smiled at his housekeeper. For last few months he dreamt of this day. He arranged the buttons of his white wedding suit & joined his best man. He fell in love in the day he met that dark foreign beauty. She was radiant, determined & different from others. And she stole his night sleeps. And she loved him back. But an accident just changed her. She wasn't the Pocahontas he knew. She became someone different, someone cold that he never knew. Still he hoped to get her back.

He joined the priest on the wedding alters. He saw his bride coming, wonderfully dressed in an elaborate white wedding gown which enhanced her dark beauty. Her face was veiled, and the flowers in her hand matched the colors of the spring morning. But the girl was sad, too sad. She was looking around her as if she was searching for someone.

Pocahontas's dark anxious eyes were scanning the crowd around her- for one face she knew. She looked forward. There he was waiting, another person who shared the same name with her love. But once she loved him too in a moment. She let her first love to go for him. She never tried to look inside his shattered heart. But the moment she realized that it was late, too late. Then she found another chance again to be with him, and then the fate began to play a strange game with her. The moments, the most wonderful moments of her life turned into a dream.

She reached near the wedding alters. She saw Rolfe smiling at her. He held out his hand forward to guide her to stage. Pocahontas set her dark eyes upon his smiling face. But it wasn't the face she loved or longed to see. She wasn't sure what to do. Why she was feeling so weak now? Where was the brave girl inside her who risked her life to save her love? Where was the girl who ran away from her wedding to join her true love? She took a deep breath & tried to search that girl she missed for a long time. She could hear the wind whispering around her. She tried to listen. Then her eyes flew open. She knew her true path.

The banquet of flower fell on the floor from her hand. And she raised the veil from her face & looked into the eyes of the bridegroom standing on the wedding alters 'No, John I can't.'

Rolfe never expected those words from her. At first confusion marred his face. But when he looked into the eyes of his bride he found the bold, determined girl that he had never seen before. He got down from the wedding alters to stand beside his bride. He placed his arms around her shoulder & whispered 'Pocahontas what are you saying?'

But today she wasn't afraid. She was ready to face the truth. She slowly pushed his arms away from her shoulder & set her dark cold eyes upon him 'How can I marry you John? I'm already married.' Those words brought a small smile to Rolfe's face. He gently cupped Pocahontas's face & kissed her forehead gently 'Honey, I can understand your mental condition. But it was only a dream. Forget that.'

'But I'm happy with my dream.' Pocahontas boldly replied freeing herself from Rolfe's embrace. Her determined feet were ready to carry her to her true love. She didn't know why John Smith wasn't coming here but she was ready to search him around the world. Confusion was rising among the audiences. She could hear them whispering about her sanity. No one saw a bride walking away from the wedding alter like this. But she didn't care. Today she wanted to be brave, to listen to her heart once more.

But she had to stop. It was Rolfe who stopped her. He rushed before her & grabbed her arms tightly. 'Pocahontas.' Her voice edged the darkness 'You can't do this. Think about you decency. Will you ever face the society after this?' and his arms were shaking her shoulders.

Pocahontas set her ice cold eyes upon her captor. 'Then where was your decency John when you made a false divorce letter?' 'What?' Rolfe's jaw dropped 'Pocahontas you don't know what you're saying.'

'She really does know what she is saying.' Another voice said from behind. The voice was so familiar that sent a shiver through her body. She raised her eyes to find the man standing at the door. She knew him. She could see the love radiating from his deep blue eyes. And he seemed tired as if he had crossed miles to come near her.'

'John!' a hopeful smile crossed Pocahontas's lips. She freed herself from Rolfe & flied into John Smith's welcoming arms. His arms were wide open to receive her. And the tears of joy spilled from her eyes. She felt him inhaling the scent of her raven hair burying his face into the mass of hair. His arms were encircling her small slender body so tightly as if he was really afraid to lose her again. And she could hear his soft murmur 'Pocahontas, I love you.' And she knew it was true like the sun rising in the east.

But the passionate moments of the happy couple was interrupted with Rolfe's colder voice. 'Do you've any proof for your claim, Smith?' the couple broke the embrace. Pocahontas embraced John more tightly as she saw the raging fire in Rolfe's eyes- the fire of a defeated lover. And the whisper among the crowd was rising once more. And they were talking in Rolfe's side. 'Everybody knows about our engagement here.' A wry smile laced his lips 'No one will believe in your fairytale Smith.'

Pocahontas set her frightened eyes upon John once again. But his deep blue eyes sent an assurance through the tender look he gave to her.

'Of course they will.' Another voice broke the tension hanging in the air. The audience exclaimed when they saw another man standing at the church door. He was no one but King James himself. 'And I've to dismiss you from your post from the royal advisor for disgracing the visiting princess.' 'Sire!' Rolfe could hardly talk when the king handed him a piece of paper. It was the letter that bore the truth about the king's words.

The king walked near Pocahontas who was still clinging to her love & smiled 'I'm sorry princess for this delay. Smith came to me last night begging to stop this wedding. He gave me the oaths of your wedding with him & the false divorce letter. At first I didn't believe him. But when I looked into your signatures then everything was clear. Rolfe threatened the marriage register to make up this false divorce letter.'

Tears began rolling into fat drops when Pocahontas saw her former lover. Was this man she was trusted in the days of her life in this foreign land? Was this man for whom she sacrificed her true love once? She walked near the defeated lover & stood before him. 'Why did you do this?' her voice was as cold as ice.

She found the former royal advisor falling on his knees before her. He was too afraid to look at her. He lowered his face & whispered 'All I did just because I loved you.'

'And that love blinded you.' Another female voice spoke. The voice was too familiar that made Rolfe to raise his face. 'Rebecca!' he whispered. Rebecca Rolfe walked near him & knelt beside her husband. She took his hands gently & whispered 'You were blind John. You were jealous which led you to do this. Even you've forgotten me. But John I still love you.' Rolfe looked into the face of his wife. He could see the tender love radiating from her ocean blue eyes. 'Can you ever forgive me?' he gripped her hands tightly. 'Yes.' Rebecca kissed his hands 'And we'll try to find our love again.'

Pocahontas watched the guilty lovers who found their lost love again.

Then she looked beside her. Her love returned. She knew she would never let her love to go again. She let John Smith to encircle his arms around her waist. They walked out of the church together into the garden outside where the flowers were blooming to welcome a new season.

They stopped at last. Pocahontas settled her head in the safe nest of John Smith's chest. Her tears were soaking the fine linen of his white shirt. But she wasn't crying. Her joy was overflowing in the shape of tears.

John Smith let her cry. He buried his face in the mess of her raven hair & inhaled deeply. She was the wide open sea. She was the true freedom to him. At first he was too blind to see this. But now he knew where he truly belonged. At last their tears were finished. They looked into each other's eyes.

'I love you John.' She whispered. And he smiled without saying anything. He knew that. He cupped her face & pulled her near.

Their lips met in a long awaited kiss. The world disappeared around them leaving them alone. They kissed feverishly like two guilty lovers who had never kissed before.

Then it began to rain again.

**********-The End***********

**Hi, it's the last chapter. Like it? REVIEW.**

**If you want to read more Pocahontas stories from me then come & read 'Can I Hold your Hand?'- A modern retelling of Pocahontas with twists. Two companies fighting for a land while two lovers trying to stop this. But Pocahontas must deal with the arranged marriage with Kocum & Smith must deal with the budding love triangle between Pocahontas & Rolfe. (Up to chapter 9 is posted)**

**Come & Read. You'll not be disappointed.**

**Thanks to all of my reviewers & readers. There are so many of you!. I never imagined this story to be so popular. I'm very happy that you read , waited so patiently for the updates (I made so gap between the updates!)**

**So thanks to- PocahontasJohnSmithForever, sonchi, pocismithever,Alice Mary Brendon Cullen, Judogirl87, ladyofwonder, KL93, Happiface,JazzyFizzleDoWhizzle, Tangled4ever For your wonderful reviews. They lifted my spirit higher.**

**And at last thanks to the people who added this story to their favorite & alert lists. I don't want to give the list because it's too long.**

**Also thanks to the future readers.**

**Next update will be for 'Can I hold Your Hand?'- a modern Pocahontas story.**


End file.
